Oscorp Ball
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Felicia meets a handsome stranger at the annual Oscorp Benefit Ball and there is an instant connection. [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]


I can't believe Mr. Osborn has asked me to attend the annual Oscorp Benefit Ball as a guest this year. I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with his son being flown in this year from some fancy private school in Europe.

Walking into my expansive walk-in closet I unzipped the dress bag to reveal a beautiful glittering black ball gown fit for a princess. I bit my lip as I carefully extracted it from it's resting place so I could slip it on. After I had it on I and laced up tight I examined myself in the full length mirror. My hair was in a loose side ponytail with small ringlets in it curled tightly, with one loose curl curled around the other side where the ponytail of curls wasn't.

My winged eyeliner was perfect, my eyelashes looked long and full, and my lips a brilliant red. I wasn't trying to catch anyone's attention tonight, I just wanted to look nice as I wasn't simply a guest. I so wasn't used to dressing up in things this expensive and gorgeous.

Looking up at the clock I decided it was time to head out if I wanted to make it on time, and quickly grabbed my small, silky clutch and gave myself one last glance in the mirror as if something had changed in the few seconds it took me to reach the foyer. Deciding I was presentable I closed my apartment door and went down to the elevator that took me straight to the building's foyer.

When I got outside I saw a sleek black mini-limo pull up and to my surprise it stopped right in front of me and a driver hopped out with ease and pulled open the door.

"Miss Hardy." he greeted me and motioned for me to enter the limo.

"Oh! Oh, um.." "Mr. Osborn would like you to ride in style tonight." He said seeing my unease.

"O-of course." I carefully climbed into the limo as to not rip or damage my dress and he promptly shut the door behind me. Within minutes we were at the Osborn's mansion and though I'd been here a million times I looked at everything in awe, the lights were beautiful at night. Everything was impeccable even though I'd helped organize this event every year I'd worked for Mr. Osborn.

I pulled my delicate mask out of my clutch and put it on. When we stopped by the arched entry-way someone came up to open my door and a hand appeared, offering to help me out. After hesitating for a moment, I cautiously took it and the man helped guide me out of the limo. Looking up I saw the bluest eyes I'd ever seen behind a thin silver mask that was as delicate as my own and my breath was caught in my throat as he held my hand loosely.

"Hi." he suddenly said sounding breathless, a small smirk gracing his lips as he watched me with those intense eyes.

"Hi." I breathed back, my green eyes lost in the oceanic depths that were in his eyes.

He broke out of the trance and seemed to remember where we were, and quickly dropped my hand shoved his hands in his pockets. "Um, uh-" he started, almost stuttering figuring out what to say, it is adorable. "Um, would you-" he gestured to the doors, "would you like to, um, like to uh, go in?"

"Sure." I giggled out, and took the arm he offered me again.

When we walked in I immediately looked around, my awe returning from earlier. It was just as beautiful as I'd thought it would. "Wow." I whispered softly, and was surprised to see he looked at me with an almost surprised look.

"Would you care to dance?" he gestured again, but this time to the dance floor where they were preparing for the first dance of the evening.

Blushing I nodded slightly, "Sure." my voice was soft. I'd never really had anyone ask me to dance before.

"Um, this is embarrassing, but I've never been asked to dance before." I admitted as we took position, and looked down slightly.

"Don't worry, me neither , but I did suffer through ballroom dance. Granted we never actually danced with partners, but how hard can it be?" he laughed softly in my ear, a teasing tone in his voice.

I giggled again, "Me too." I said softly back to him.

He looks down at me with a small smile on his lips and his eyes dance with laughter. "Then we're evenly matched." and with a sudden movement he's pulled me flush against him with the start of the music. "It would seem so."

We moved smoothly around the floor together, as if we'd done it a million times before; out bodies fit the movements together perfectly and we kept eye contact as much as we could. He always had some contact with me, whether it was a hand on my waist, back, or holding my hand. I felt like I was dancing on air even in my 5 inch sleek stilettos, and I loved the feeling dancing with him was giving me.

Halfway through the classical dance he started acting goofy with me and I laughed with glee at the change of pace. It wasn't hard for me to keep up with him, and his rapid movements. I was having an absolute blast dancing with this handsome stranger.

When the song changed we kept moving and adjusting to the different beats. This was the most fun I'd had in a long time. After about four or five songs we decided to take a break and he led me off the floor, his hand at the small of my back and I didn't mind so much.

After we were off the floor he led me to a beautifully decorated table for two and offered me some champagne which I accepted a small glass of.

"This is the most fun I've had in a while." I say after I take a small sip, "Thank you." I lean over and kiss his cheek, when I move back I find myself blushing like mad. I normally don't act so brazenly and even I am surprised by my actions. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't- I" my eyes widen slightly and I find myself stumbling over my words.

"I'm sorry." I finally settle for that and look away, my blush spreading.

I feel his fingers tilt my chin up and see he has moved to half kneel in front of me, and once again my breath catches in my throat. His face is centimeters from mine and he's looking between my eyes and brightly colored lips. His hands move to cradle my face gently and he bites his lip for the fraction of a second before he begins to lean in toward me and I can't move. My eyes close as our breath mingles and I feel his lips ghost mine before he presses them gently and seals our lips together. my hands move up from where they'd been resting on my lap to clutch very loosely his arms next to his forearms.

He continues to kiss me gently and all I can think about is the feel of his lips on mine.

I don't know how long I sit there, without a single coherent thought in my mind before he pulls back.

Slowly I open my eyes to find him watching me intently.

"Wow." he whispered as we looked at each other. That's when someone appeared out of nowhere and cleared their throat, startling the both of us and he jumps away from me and up to his feet.

"Oh um, " the boy who's just rendered me, a Hardy, speechless, looks up sheepishly at him. "we were just, um-we" he chuckles nervously.

My eyes are drawn to my hands out of embarrassment from being caught in a public place like that. My cheeks heat up and I pull my right hand up to my cheek while I kept my gaze averted.

I hear the man whisper something quietly to him and then I hear his footsteps leaving.

"Um, wo-would you, uh would you like to go for a walk?" his hand appeared in my line of vision and I look back up to see him. "Sure." my voice is barely audible as I accept his offer and he pulls me to my feet.

He leads me outside to the garden and we walk among the flowers in silence for a few minutes before sitting on the thick edge surrounding a beautiful fountain.

Carefully I sit next to him, our knees touching even with the pouf of my dress.

He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a nervous chuckle and I find I cannot tear my gaze away from him, even with all the beauty surrounding us at this very moment.

"I don't even -" he begins but lets out another small laugh effectively cutting himself off.

"Don't what?" I ask, reaching out with one hand and covering the one he had resting on the ledge. This seemed to relax him for some reason, I haven't had much experience with this sort of thing, nobody ever really wanted to get close to me.

"Don't even know your name, and I'm already in love with you." he sounds almost exasperated. I open my mouth to tell him something but he continues, "And I can't help but wonder, every person who's shown interest in me has always wanted something from me. Fame, fortune, everything."

"What?" I am genuinely surprised by this, "Why would someone do that? That's awful." he just looks at me with a weird look, like he's unsure of me.

"Hey, I don't know who you are either. And if it helps, I think I might be falling for you too." I leaned in to whisper this to him and spoke quietly by his ear. I sat back and watched his reaction, he was looking at me with wonder.

"You really don't? Don't know who I am?" and I shake my head to confirm that I really didn't . "I don't."

I stand up and he shoots up to his feet he looks confused as to why I'm suddenly standing.

"Promise me you won't just turn and run?" I ask, a sheepish smile on my face, "Why would I do that?"

"Well," I drag the word out, "my family doesn't exactly have a good reputation."

He snorts, "Mine either."

"Well, I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced yet," He reaches out to take my hand in a formal attempt to introduce himself even though he should have done so much earlier. "I'm Harry," he says as he kisses the back of my hand, "And what name has been bestowed upon an angel such as yourself?"

I giggle, "You certainly do know how to charm a lady, my name is Felicia." I reply trying not to giggle like a schoolgirl.

I feel my spine tingle after he tells me his name, and Harry, it seems a fitting name for some reason, seems more at ease than he did before somehow.

Taking his arm again we walk under the beauty of the glittering lights for a few more minutes before we go back inside, Mr. Osborn will be making a toast I believe.

As we stand in the front I watch as Mr. Osborn ascends the few stairs to stand on the platform. "Thank you all for coming tonight, it is a night for celebration, for giving, for treasured memories." He begins, with a wave of his arm. "Tonight I would like to introduce all of you, my treasured friends and colleagues, to someone very important to me." He pauses and he looks to us, Harry and me.

"I would like you to meet my son, Harry Osborn." He extends his arm to the mysterious boy next to me and I can feel slightly shocked and my eyes widen the slightest bit and I look over to see another sheepish look on is face after he registers the surprise in my eyes. Quickly he places a kiss on the back of my hand before going up to join my boss, his father I guess.

Mr. Osborn gave a chuckle as he witnessed the fast interaction between the two of us. "Harry here," He wraps his arm around his shoulders and gives him a soft shake, "Will be coming in and learning the trade of the company, so that when I retire, he will be able to take over for me as the CEO of Oscorp. Until then, as of tonight, he will be the Vice President of Oscorp."

Harry seemed to not know what to think, he appeared both happy and unsure to me. Like he didn't think he'd do any good, but wanted to do his father proud.

They shook hands in front of the crowd and a waiter handed them some champagne. They raised their glasses, "To Oscorp. To Harry. To all of you for being here tonight. And to my hardworking assistant Felicia; without you, none of this," he gestures around to the elegant yet festive decor and such, "would be possible." A bunch of people, including Harry, followed Mr. Osborn's eyes to see who they rested on. I looked down to my hands, a small smile on my face, still unused to any attention. I grew up blending into the background, that was normal for me. All of this grandeur, just wasn't.

I kept my gaze slightly averted, but I clapped along with everyone else. I bit my lip slightly when Harry approached me again after descending the platform.

"You're my dad's assistant huh?" he doesn't seem reproachful, but rather he seems impressed.

"You know, my father's been trying to get me to come out here since he hired you, just because he wanted to play matchmaker." He laughs lightly.

"Really? I had no idea. He never mentioned your name you know? And personally I'm not one to read many magazines, so I really didn't know."

"He never told me your name either." he shakes his head.

"Hardy." I say suddenly, and he looks at me strangely.

"What?" I can tell he has no idea what I mean.

"Felicia Hardy." I clarify, "That's my name."

Someone rushes past me and I am pushed into his arms again. "OOf!" I make a small noise of surprise, but he caught me with ease.

I look up and he smirks down at me before he catches me off guard and kisses me again. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Well Ms. Hardy, would you care to dance?"

"Hmm," I pretend to consider, "Depends on who's asking."

Harry laughs, playing along. "An insanely handsome guy who just so happens to know how to dance."

"And who would that be? I haven't seen anyone who matches that description tonight." I tease and he gives me a mock pout. "Oh Felicia, I'm hurt."

I laugh while I reach out and take a hold of his hand and pull him towards the dance floor. "Come on Harry, I'm just teasing you." He moves quickly and we sway to the music from the violins, perfectly at ease.


End file.
